The embodiment relates to a light emitting diode and a method for manufacturing the same.
A light emitting diode is formed by sequentially stacking a buffer layer, an unintentionally doped GaN layer (Un-GaN layer), an N-type GaN layer, an active layer, and a P-type GaN layer on a substrate.
The light emitting diode has a characteristic in which electrons are inserted into holes on the active layer to emit light if power is applied to the N-type GaN layer and the P-type GaN layer.
Meanwhile, since the substrate has a lattice constant different from that of the N-type GaN layer, dislocation may occur, and the buffer layer and the Un-GaN layer reduce a difference between lattice constants of the substrate and the GaN layer.
However, the buffer layer and the Un-GaN layer have a limitation in the reduction of the difference of the lattice constants, and the dislocation density may be increased due to the Un-GaN layer.